Good and Evil's Forbidden Love
by weheartKyo159
Summary: Two lovers separated from each other due to their families feud. The two of them met in the village that was between the two castles a few miles away from the place where all their battles took place. They fell in love at first site.
1. Chapter 1

**Good and Evil's Forbidden Love**

"= talking

'=thinking

Two lovers separated from each other due to their families feud. The two of them met in the village that was between the two castles a few miles away from the place where all their battles took place. They were both there at the same time because it was a coincidence that they had just had a fight with their uncles, which they are heads of each family.

**(Cree)**

"BUT UNCLE, WHY MUST I MARRY AYAME, HE IS COCKY, AND RUDE!"

"Because it will be good for the two castle to join together and beat those NASTY Hikaris."

"But why do we fight with the Hikaris?" asked Cree.

"Because centuries ago the southern kingdom kidnapped a princess and supposedly accidentally killed her," replied her Uncle Shigure.

"Your majesty, Prince Ayame is here about the wedding plans"

"Send him in," said Shigure and the guard walked away, " and YOU CREE will be on your best behavior"

"Yes Uncle" replied Cree sadly.

"AYAME IS HERE," yelled Ayame, overly happy, as he walked into the throne room.

"AHH, Ayame it's nice to have you here my boy" said Shigure

'If he even is a boy' thought Cree.

"Ahh, My DARLING CREE it is so nice to see you" said Ayame.

'I think I'm going to barf if he calls me darling again' thought Cree.

"Are you as happy for OUR wedding as I am" asked Ayame

"Umm, yeah sure" replied Cree

"You don't sound happy my love"

"Oh, I'm sorry my mind was thinking of something else, but YES, I am very happy for our wedding" said Cree

"Alright you two Love Birds, it's time for us to get ready for dinner" interrupted Shigure.

"Yes SIR" said Ayame.

"Yes Uncle" said Cree

Cree was getting ready for dinner with the help of her handmaid. It only took a few minutes for her to get ready. She was being lead to the dinning hall and could hear her Uncle and Ayame talking. She walked into the dinning hall and every ounce of conversation stopped. She had on a black strapless dress it was slim down to her waist then started to frill out. She went and sat down on her uncle's left side. They started to eat and Cree was silent, until Ayame said something that made her very angry.

"My darling Cree, you look beautiful and you did it all for me"

Cree crossed the line there. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "I've had enough, Ayame you are a cocky, inconsiderate, annoying man, I don't want to get married to you I just want to be able to marry who I want, this is just to get rid of the Hikaris and I won't stand for it" said Cree. She got so mad she ran out of the room and went to her room and changed her close. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans and pt a aqua shirt on it and it said go away or I will bite you. Then she ran out of the castle and into the village in the middle of the Northern and Southern Kingdoms.

**(Kureno)**

"Uncle come on why do we need arranged marriages, what happened to freedom of choice?" asked Kureno angrily.

"It is for the good of the family Kureno, besides you and Kaoru are the only ones who disagree with it," said his Uncle Hatori.

"That's because the girl Hikaru has is really hot,' said Kaoru annoyed.

"Well dear brother, you seem to be very jealous because the girl I'm engaged to is extremely hot," retorted Hikaru.

"Excuse me, sir," said a servant at the door.

"Yes," said Uncle Hatori.

"The ladies and their father have just arrive for dinner would you like me to bring them in?"

"Yes please don't keep them waiting, and as for you three I want you to go and get ready for dinner with no problems, do you understand?"

"Yes uncle," they all said then walked up to their rooms.

Kureno grabbed a pink polo shirt and a pair of nice jeans and put on the necklace he got from his parents but never wore unless he was going to something such as this. Then he walked down stairs then took a seat next to a blonde haired girl a little shorter than he was, she was a very pretty girl.

"Hello my name is Rin, you must Kureno, it is very nice to meet you at last I have heard a lot about you," said Rin.

"Like wise," he said sitting down, he looked over to his brothers and both of the girls were very pretty, except Hikaru's Fiancée was extremely hot.

'I don't think I will be able to take much longer of this,' He thought.

"So tell me a little bit about you," she said.

"Well ummm lets see I like to read, write, I also love the outdoors. . ." He said then he heard his uncle say something that he did not like at all.

"Yes he is a very strong willed, courteous, kind young man. He will make a great 'HUSBAND'," He said, now that drew the line.

"Ummm excuse me I have forgotten something upstairs I will be back in a few," he said standing up trying not to look angry. When he left instead of turning to go to his room and he went straight towards the main entrance and walked down towards the village.

**(Cree AKA Aqua)**

Cree was walking trough town and she started to cry. So she ran towards the forest, she was almost there until she bumped into someone. She fell backwards and kept crying, she didn't look up. Then she felt a warm hand on her face. She looked up into deep brown eyes. She was thinking ' oh my god, he is really cute'

"Are you alright miss" he asked

'And very gentle'

"Umm, yes I'm alright, but who are you" asked Cree

" My name is Kur . . . Karu" replied the boy.

"Well thank you so much Karu and it's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you to miss…"

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Cr" ' wait I can't tell him my real name, he will go berserk if he finds out I'm a princess,' "My name is Aquamarine, but you can call me Aqua."

"Well may I ask why you were crying" asked Karu

"If you follow me I will tell you, it's a big secret and I don't want anyone else to know" said Cree.

"Alright, I'll play along" replied Karu

They walked into the forest and they walked for a good 10 minutes and they finally reached the old abandoned castle.

"I found this place when I was little and I always come here when I'm upset" said Cree.

"Oh really now" replied Karu

"Yeah, I actually found it when I ran away cause my parents died."

**(Kureno AKA Karu)**

Kureno was walking through town trying to cool off from what had just happened. 'I'm surprised I didn't lose it like I usually do,' he thought to him self. He was caught up in his thoughts when a girl a little bit younger than he was ran into him, she fell back then was on the ground crying. He took his hand and put it on her face to clean of the tears running down her face.

"Are you alright miss," replied Kureno. 'Wow she's so pretty, much prettier than Rin.'

"Umm yes I'm all right, who are you," she asked.

"My name is Kur . . .Karu," said Kureno, 'Crap what am I doing I can't tell her my real name, she will go berserk if she finds out I'm the prince of the south.'

"Well thank you so much Karu and it's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"It's nice to meet you to miss…"

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Cr. . . Aquamarine, but you can call me Aqua," she said.

"Well may I ask why you were crying" asked Kureno

"If you follow me I will tell you, it's a big secret and I don't want anyone else to know" said Aqua

"Alright, I'll play along" replied Kureno.

They walked into the forest and they walked for a good 10 minutes and they finally reached the old abandoned castle.

"I found this place when I was little and I always come here when I'm upset" said Aqua

"Oh really now" replied Kureno

"Yeah, I actually found it when I ran away cause my parents died."

**(Cree AKA Aqua)**

Cree looked at him and he had a blank stare on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Karu

"No it's alright I'm used to it" said Cree

"My parents died to when I as little" said Karu

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Cree

"It's not your fault so no need to worry"

Cree sits down in an old chair by an old table and Karu follows.

"I have a question," asked Karu

" Yeah what is it?" said Cree

"Why is your hair black with blue tips?"

"HAHA, I dyed so my uncle could tell me and my sister apart"

"Oh you have a sister, older or younger?" asked Karu

"We're twins so same age" replied Cree "and what about you do you have any younger or older brothers or sisters?"

"I have two older brothers, they are twins" replied Karu

"Oh that's cool I guess… is it cool to have to older brothers"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no… like they can be very annoying and mischievous even though they are 21, but they can be helpful too like we really connect sometimes.. do you ever get that feeling with you sister"

"Umm, no not really it's like me and my sister really hate each other, we can't even be in the same room without biting each other's heads off for five minutes" said Cree

Karu looked at her and laughed at what she said.

"How old are you and your sister?"

"We're 16 and what about you since I know your brothers are 21?"

"I'm 17" said Karu

"Oh, one year older than me" replied Cree

"So why don't you like your sister?" asked Karu

"She has always been jealous of me and all she does in whine if she doesn't get her way and I hate it when she whines"

"Like you are now," retorted Karu with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, you're the one who asked why I didn't like my sister"

"Yeah, that is true"

"It's late I should go" said Cree

She stood up to leave and walked past his chair and he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, this was really fun, do you think we could do it again," he asked.

"Umm, yeah sure but really I have to go, same time same place next week?" asked Cree

"Yeah same time same place," he said before he let her wrist go.

She said bye and ran off. He started to follow but when he got outside she was already gone.

"Wow, she's fast," Said Karu and he walked back to the castle.

**(Karu AKA Kureno)**

Aqua looked at me and she had a blank stare on my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kureno

"No it's alright I'm used to it" said Aqua

"My parents died to when I as little" said Kureno

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Aqua

"It's not your fault so no need to worry"

Aqua sits down in an old chair by an old table and I follow.

"I have a question," asked Kureno

" Yeah what is it?" said Aqua

"Why is your hair black with blue tips?"

"HAHA, I dyed so my uncle could tell me and my sister apart"

"Oh you have a sister, older or younger?" asked Kureno

"We're twins so same age" replied Aqua "and what about you do you have any younger or older brothers or sisters?"

"I have two older brothers, they are twins" replied Kureno, 'I hope she doesn't ask there names cause I don't have fake names for them! Or I could use what I call them idiot 1 and idiot 2.'

"Oh that's cool I guess… is it cool to have to older brothers"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no… like they can be very annoying and mischievous even though they are 21, but they can be helpful too like we really connect sometimes.. do you ever get that feeling with you sister"

"Umm, no not really it's like me and my sister really hate each other, we can't even be in the same room without biting each other's heads off for five minutes" said Aqua

I looked at her and laughed at what she said.

"How old are you and your sister?"

"We're 16 and what about you since I know your brothers are 21?"

"I'm 17" I said.

"Oh, one year older than me" replied Aqua

"So why don't you like your sister" I asked.

"She has always been jealous of me and all she does in whine if she doesn't get her way and I hate it when she whines"

"Like you are now" I retorted with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, you're the one who asked why I didn't like my sister"

"Yeah, that is true"

"It's late I should go" said Aqua

She stood up to leave and walked past my chair and I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, this was really fun, do you think we could do it again," I asked.

"Umm, yeah sure but really I have to go, same time same place next week?" asked Cree

"Yeah same time same place" I said before I let her wrist go.

She said bye and ran off. I started to follow but when I got outside she was already gone.

"Wow, she's fast," Said Kureno and he walked back to the castle.

**To be continued. . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Kureno)**

Kureno walk through the doors of the castle to see his brothers, Hikaru and Karu, were waiting for him to return.

"Dude where have you been, uncle is worried sick," said Karu.

"And furious that you left in the middle of dinner," commented Hikaru.

"I'm going to go see him now, where is he in the throne room."

They both nodded. "O and I need to tell you guys something later about what happened while I was in town." They looked at each other with and evil looking smile.

"Kureno! There you are thank god your ok! Where have you been you had me worried sick!" exclaimed his uncle.

"I have been in town I need to get out for a bit, some one said something I didn't like at all."

"Who said something to make you upset, your brothers, the girls, who?"

"You," he said very quietly.

"Who?"

"I said YOU!" he said raising his voice a little lower than a yell.

"ME!?!? What did I do that offended you?" His uncle said sounding offended.

"You said that I would be a great husband! I'm not marrying that girl!" he yelled. 'I love someone else, whom you are not going to find out about.'

"Is there another girl or something?" he asked curiously.

"NO!" He lied, "I just don't want to marry some one I barely know! Whether it is to destroy the Lacrow or not!"

"Fine, fine. I will think about whether or not I will let you slide on this one," He said.

'O that's going to make things a lot better,' he thought sarcastically.

"Anyways off to bed with you, I don't want to have another incident like this again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," he said turning toward the door, "Good night Uncle Hatori."

"Good Night."

He was walking up stairs then he was ambushed by his brothers, taken to his room and throne onto his bed. "Alright spill it," they said in his face.

"Well I kinda met a girl," he said.

"Hold up dude, you don't kinda meet a girl, you either meet her or you don't, so which is it," Hikaru said.

"Fine, Fine, I met her, her name is Aquamarine."

"Is she pretty and/or hot?" Karu asked excitedly.

"No I fell in love with a beat up and dirty commoner," he said sarcastically. They all started laughing.

"You gonna see her again?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah and can we come?" asked Karu.

"Yeah we are meeting up next week, and HELL NO YOU ARE NOT COMING WITH ME!"

"Oh but you will take Arisa won't you?" Asked Karu

"He always does, that is nothing new," said Hikaru.

"I might maybe after we meet a couple times and don't worry you will meet her eventually."

"Notice the key word 'eventually' that could mean, like, forever!" exclaimed Karu.

"Fine soon, you will meet her sometime soon," he said chuckling at his brothers' attempts to meet her.

"All right, we are gonna head to bed before medusa (nanny) comes for her evening check up," Hikaru said walking towards the door.

"O and don't forget Arisa will be here next week."

"I know, I know, I know when my own best friend is coming over."

**(Cree)**

Cree walked into the castle and tried to sneak up to her room but something caught her attention. She heard yelling coming from the throne room. She walked to the room and opened the door to find Ayame and her best friend Rail fighting.

"Who that hell are you and what are you doing in my sister's castle," yelled Rail.

"Your sister, Riku nor Cree are your sisters" yelled Ayame

Cree walked into the room and ran right to Rail. "Rail your here, but I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"Well, I thought I would come early, I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too Rail"

"Ahem...Who are you by the way" asked Ayame.

"Oh Ayame, this is my best friend Rail, he's like a big brother to me," said Cree "and Rail this is Ayame, my fiancée"

"Oh I am sorry I yelled like that man," said Rail

"Well you should be sorry, learn some manners you commoner," said Ayame "And Cree, my lovely Cree I forgive you what you called me earlier and don't stay up to late." He kissed Cree's hand and went to bed.

'I just want to slap you silly right now, you nasty thing'

"What did you call him?" asked Rail

"A cocky, inconsiderate, annoying man" said Cree " and I told him I don't want to get married to you I just want to be able to marry who I want, this is just to get rid of the Hikaris and I won't stand for it"  
"Wow you showed him, I knew showing you how to be mean would be fun"

"I guess"

Rail looked at Cree and seen a shining in her eyes that was never there. He grabbed her hand and led her up to her room. He opened the door walked in shut the door and flung Cree onto the bed.

"Alright you, spill it"

"Spill what Rail?"

"Don't give me that, tell me what happened that there is a shining in your eyes that was not there before"

"Well, I guess I can't hid anything from you"

"Nope, now tell me"

"Well I kinda met a boy," Cree said.

"Hold up girly, you don't kinda meet a boy, you either meet him or you don't, so which is it," Rail said.

"Fine, Fine, I met him, his name is Karu."

"Mm, I see" Rail said.

"With his deep brown eyes and his silky brown hair" Cree said.

"Damn IT, I fell in love with a commoner," she said.

"You gonna see him again?" asked Rail, " oh yeah and can I come next time?" He added.

"Yeah we are meeting up next week, and HELL NO YOU ARE NOT COMING WITH ME!"

"But I have a right to see who you fell in love with!" Said Rail

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"no you don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"No"

"Yes... hey that is not fair you tricked me Rail"

"HAHA"

"GRRR Fine but don't worry you will meet him eventually."

"I noticed the key word 'eventually' that could mean, like, forever!" exclaimed Rail.

"Fine soon, you will meet him sometime soon," she said chuckling at her "brother" as he attempted to meet him.

"All right, that's cool and looks like I better get to my room before your uncle finds out and freaks" said Rail

"Yeah, how long you gonna be here Rail"

"As long as you want me here, why"

"Cause, I am meeting Karu next week, but I need someone to cover for me, can you do that for me Rail"

"Well, I don't know Cree"

"PLEEEASSE, Big Brother Rail, help little Cree out PLEEASSE" she begged with the puppy dog face and three- year- old voice.

"ALRIGHT I'LL HELP, now stop with the face, goodnight"

"OK, thanks Rail, and goodnight"

**(Karu AKA Kureno)**

Next Week. . . . .

"KURENO!!!! We have visitors get your butt down here now!!" yelled his uncle.

"Coming, Coming," he said running down the stairs, 'its probably Arisa.'

"Kureno!!!" shouted Arisa.

"Arisa! You got taller since I last saw you" Kureno said hugging her.

"How have you been you look well."

"Yeah you do to," he said then bent down a little bit to whisper into her ear, "I have to tell you something later ok."

She nodded. "O my, Kureno you look so handsome and strong!" said Arisa's mom Kiria hugging him.

"Thank you."

"Kureno my boy, how have you been? Taking care of yourself?" said Her dad, Shika.

"Yes Uncle Shika, you look well," said Kureno (they are not related to Arisa at all)

"Alright you to go to the library or something while the adults talk," said his Uncle Hatori.

Kureno led her up to his room, she went and sat at his desk and he sat on his bed.

"Alright what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Well I met this girl in town last night and I umm . . . . " he trailed off.

"You fell in love with someone from the village!!!!" she shouted (She is rich and powerful herself and lives in a castle a few kingdoms over).

"SSSSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"O sorry, you fell in love with a commoner?"

"No she was to well dressed to be a commoner."

"What did she look like?"

"She had short black hair with blue tips and she had beautiful ice blue eyes, and her name is Aquamarine," he said, he noticed a worried look on Arisa's face. 'Does she know something about her that I don't?' But he kept that Question to himself.

"O well when are you going to see her next?"

"Tonight actually, and I need you to do me a gigantic favor."

"It depends, what's in it for me?"

"There always has to be something for you doesn't there?"

"Kureno, come on, you know me better than any one else I know, use your head."

"Grrrrrrrrr, fine three giant chocolate cakes."

"NOW, you are talking!" she said and the both started cracking up.

"When do you need me to cover for you?"

"For a couple hours after dinner."

"A COUPLE HOURS!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO DO? Wait never mind I don't want know."

"Get your head out of the gutter!"

"Fine, Fine I'll keep watch for a couple of hours."

"Thanks Arisa you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that."

After dinner that night. . .

"Hey you gonna be leaving soon?"

"Yeah I'm getting ready to leave now."

"Ok just be careful please, that is all I ask."

"I will don't worry."

'I hope she kept her promise.' (he is referring to Cree AKA Aqua)

**(Cree)**

**Next week **

Cree was walking through the castle to pass time until she went to meet Karu. She walked into her library and went and grabbed a book she started to read until her sister Riku came bursting into the room.

"What are you doing, aren't you supposed to get ready for your "romantic" dinner with Ayame." asked Riku.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about, like I would ever have dinner with a man, no thing such as him"

"Wow, you hang around Rail too much, My darling handsome Rail"

"Hey, back off on Rail, he is not one of your boy toys, he is like my brother" said Cree.

"Tough luck sis, Rail will be mine one day and he knows it, wait your just jealous that you can't have him" said Riku

"No, he is my best friend, almost like my brother, and why would I like him like that, I already have a guy I love"

"What was that last part Cree?"

"Umm, nothing, nothing at all"

Cree accidentally told her sister she love someone and her sister was bugging her to tell her, but lucky for Cree, Ayame came and told them it was time for dinner.

"Girls it's time for dinner" said Ayame.

"Oh, Ayame I could kiss you, thank you so much" said Cree

"For what Cree"

"For saving me from that evil thing over there" said Cree while she pointed to her sister.

"HAY, don't call me a thing" said Riku

"So you say you are evil"

"No, I am not evil either"

"GIRLS ENOUGH" yelled Ayame, " It is time for you two to go get ready for dinner, NOW"

"Alright, BROTHER Ayame" said Riku as she skipped out of the room

"Suck up" said Cree as she walked out the room.

"Oh boy, it's a good thing as soon as me and Cree are married we are moving to my kingdom" said Ayame as he left for the dinning hall. What he didn't know is that some boy, Rail, was listening to the whole thing.

After dinner that night

Ok, Cree are your ready to go or what?" asked Rail from the other side of the bathroom door in Cree's room.

"Yeah, I'm coming out now"

Cree came out in a middle thigh length dark purple skirt that had lace at the bottom with a lighter purple shirt with the words "try as you may, but you will never understand" and had on black combat boots on.

"Well how do I look" asked Cree

"Umm I'm not really obliged to answer that seeing as that I'm your best friend and your big brother" replied Rail.

"Uggg, just say yes or no"

"Yeah, it's good, now get your butt out of here before you get caught"

"Fine I'm going, god, I never thought you would want to me to leave to go see a boy you don't know and I just met" said Cree walking over to her balcony.

"If you put it that way I might just stop you, now go before I change my mind" replied Rail.

"Ok, ok"

Cree started half way down the rope ladder and she looked up at Rail and said You're the best. She climbed down the rest of the ladder and ran into the woods. Rail had a worried look on his face. He sighed and walked into her room and went to wait til who knows when for her to come back.

Cree was almost there then she thought ' I really hope he kept his promise'


	3. Chapter 3

Kureno walked silently to where Aqua had taken him the last time they met. It was an awfully beautiful night, you could see the entire sky, no clouds in site, and you could see the stars sparkling brightly like they would any summer evening. He got to the castle and cautiously opened the door and walked inside. She wasn't there yet, so he took a seat where he sat last time they had met. He was extremely nervous for some odd reason.

'I hope she comes.' As soon as he thought that she walked through the doorway and stopped to look at him, her eyes sparkled beautifully because of the moonlight shining through the window.

"Ahhh, I see you remembered," he said with a smile.

She giggled then said, "I would remember anything that would get me out of that place, god I thought I would rip my hair out." They both laughed.

"So Aqua how was your week?"

"It was good , my best friend came, he will be her for a bit though."

"That is cool so is mine, I rarely get to see her because she lives in a different kingdom."

"Ahhh, my friend lives in the next village over."

"That's cool, and I have one thing I have been meaning to ask you."

"Oh and what would that be," she said folding her hands and leaning over the table.

"You never told me why you were crying, so why were you crying?"

"O yes I never did tell you, I was upset because my uncle put me into an arranged marriage to the cockiest, rudest, inconsiderate, annoying man in all of the kingdoms!"

"Wow that's pretty bad."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Why don't you see if your uncle can switch it around."

"What do you mean?"

"Like your sister marry him instead of you, if you hate her as much as you say you do, then let her suffer," he said leaning back on the chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"I never thought of that, I might have to try it I like the way you think."

'Score! Then she will be all mine.' He thought.

"Hey Karu, Why were you walking around the village anyway, you didn't look so happy yourself walking around with your hands in your pocket."

"How could you tell I wasn't happy."

"My friend Rail, the one who came to my house, always does that when he doesn't like something."

Chapter 3(Kureno)

"Ahhh, well I'm pretty much in the same position as you are, me and my brothers are engaged to some girls in a kingdom not too far from here. But I don't want anything to do with them."

They talked for about another hour or so then finally Aqua said, "It's getting late I should get going."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you want to do this again next week?"

"Sure I don't mind seeing you're beautiful. . ." He covered his mouth with his hands before he could say any more. 'SHIT! It just slipped what am I going to do now? O what the hell I'll just tell her.'

"My beautiful what?

"Your face, your beautiful face," he said very quickly, then they both blushed and turned away.

They stood outside the door for a few minutes to enjoy the night, then Aqua said, "I really enjoy this, spending time with you I mean."

"Yeah me too"

They were then looking at each other it was the perfect moment. Slowly they moved towards each other, inches away from kissing when someone shouted, "What the Hell do you think you are doing?" They both looked up to see where it was coming from, A white haired boy came walking towards them, he looked over at Aqua she had and expression that was mixed with anger and shock, then said angrily, "Rail? What are you doing here?"

**(Cree) **

Cree walked silently to where she had taken Karu the last time they met. It was an awfully beautiful night, you could see the entire sky, no clouds in site, and you could see the stars sparkling brightly like they would any summer evening.

'I hope he remembered' she thought and as she thought that she walked into the castle door. And there he was, sitting in the same place as before.

"Ah, I see you remembered," he said with a smile.

I giggled then said, "I would remember anything that would get me out of that place, god I thought I would rip my hair out."We both laughed.

"So Aqua, how was your week?" he asked me.

"It was good, my best friend came, and he will be her for a bit though." I replied

"That is cool so is mine; I rarely get to see her because she lives in a different kingdom."

"Ah, my friend lives in the next village over."

"That's cool, and I have one thing I have been meaning to ask you." he said to me.

"Oh and what would that be," I said folding my hands and leaned over the table.

"You never told me why you were crying, so why were you crying?"

"O yes I never did tell you, I was upset because my uncle put me into an arranged marriage to the cockiest, rudest, inconsiderate, annoying man in all of the kingdoms!"

"Wow that's pretty bad."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Why don't you see if your uncle can switch it around?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Like your sister marry him instead of you, if you hate her as much as you say you do, then let her suffer," he said leaning back on the chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"I never thought of that, I might have to try it I like the way you think."

"Hey Karu, why were you walking around the village anyway, you didn't look so happy walking around with your hands in your pockets."

"How could you tell I wasn't happy." he asked

"My best friend Rail, the one who came to my house, always does that when he doesn't like something." I said

"Ah, well I'm pretty much in the same position as you are; I and my brothers are engaged to some girls in a kingdom not too far from here. But I don't want anything to do with them."

We talked for about another hour or so then finally I said, "It's getting late I should get going."  
"Yeah me too. "He replied

"Do you want to do this again next week?"

"Sure I don't mind seeing you're beautiful. . ." He covered his mouth with his hands before he could say any more.  
"My beautiful what? I asked

"Your face, your beautiful face," he said very quickly, and then we both blushed and turned away.  
We stood outside the door for a few minutes to enjoy the night, and then I said, "I really enjoy this, spending time with you I mean."

"Yeah me too" he replied

We were looking at each other and it was the perfect moment. Slowly we moved towards each other, inches away from kissing when someone shouted, "What the Hell do you think you are doing?" We both looked up to see where it was coming from, A familiar white haired boy came walking towards us, he looked over at me, and I had an expression that was mixed with anger and shock, then I said angrily, "Rail? What are you doing here?"

**(Kureno)**

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked

"Me o I don't know Cr. . . Aqua here knows who I am right?"

"As a matter of fact this is my best friend that I told you about, Rail, Karu, and Karu Rail."

He gave me an evil glare I gave him one back.

"Everyone is looking all over for you, there is going to be a battle tomorrow and no one is aloud out of the haven until after it is over," he said.

"You were supposed to cover for me!"

"I did I told them you went to the village for a bit and would be back later but your uncle was all know we need here back now and I said I would come and get you."

"Fine, fine I'm coming, I'll see you next week then Karu?" she asked.

"Yeah next week," I said.

I watched them leave then walked home myself. 'I wonder what he meant about a battle tomorrow.' He thought.

He got back to the castle and saw that Arisa was waiting for him at the door. "Kureno, where have u been your uncle is looking all over for you!"

"I'll see him what did you tell him?"

"I told him you went down to the village for a bit and would be back soon."

"K thanks you are a life saver."

"Yeah, yeah now get your but in there before he explodes."

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going."

He walked into the dining hall to see his uncle, his army's general, Arisa's dad, and his brothers.

"Where have you been I have been looking all over for you?"

"Sorry I needed to take a walk."

"Well we are going into battle tomorrow with the Lacrosse and we need all of our men are you up for it?"

"Defiantly!"

"Very well then all three of you off to bed you need all the strength you can get."

"Yes sir," we all said.

Ounce they were out of earshot of their uncle, Karu punched him in the arm and Hikaru asked, "So you little love machine what happened?"

"O shut up the both of you."

"Come on you have to fill us in here," said Hikaru.

"Nothing really we talked then . . . o never mind I'm not telling you the rest."

They looked at each other than at me than back at each other than said you didn't. . . did you?"

"O get your heads out of the gutter, no we didn't do anything like THAT."

They all laughed. "Where is Arisa?"

"In the library eating cake."

"Figures I'll catch you guys later."

"Ok see you."

"Hey"

"Hey how was it?"

"It was good I just came to see what you were up cause I have to go to bed for the battle tomorrow ok so good night.'

"Ok good night." After seeing what Arisa was up to he walked slowly to his room thinking of what would happen tomorrow.

(Cree)  
"Who the Hell are you?" Karu asked

"Me oh I don't know Cr. … Aqua here knows who I am right?" Rail said

"As a matter of fact this is my best friend that I told you about, Rail, Karu, Karu Rail." I said

Rail gave Karu an evil glare and Karu gave Rail one back.

"Everyone is looking all over for you, there is going to be a battle tomorrow and no one is aloud out of the haven until after it is over," Rail said.

"You were supposed to cover for me!" I yelled

"I did I told them you went to the village for a bit and would be back later but your uncle was all, No we need her back now, and I said I would come and get you."

"Fine, fine I'm coming; I'll see you next week then Karu?"I asked.

"Yeah next week," he said.

Karu watched me and Rail leave then walked home himself. 'I wonder what Rail meant about a battle tomorrow.' I thought.

"CREE" yelled Rail

"WHAT" I replied back

"Your uncle wants to talk to you"

"Gee, fine, no need to yell"

"There is when you aren't listening to me" Rail whispered.

I walked into the dining hall to see uncle, his army's general, Rail's dad, and Ayame.

"Where have you been I have been looking all over for you?"

"Sorry I needed to take a walk."

"Well we are going into battle tomorrow with the Hikaris and we need all the help we can get, are you up for it?"

"Why must we fright again" I asked.

"My dear, dear Cree WE MUST FIGHT BECAUSE WE MUST AVENGE THE PRINCESS THEY KIDNAPPER YEARS AGO AND KILLED" said Ayame

"Oh, God KILL ME, PLEASE, and oh Ayame Shut up" I said

"SISTER, has our uncle not taught you any manners since we lived here" Riku, my sister, said walking in calmly into the dining room.

"Not now you evil witch, we are disguising a battle tomorrow" I said.

"Nice, you defiantly learned that from me" said Rail

"CREE!" said Ayame and her Uncle

"What?!...She is mean and jealous of me and everything I do!" I said.

"ME JEALOUS, yeah right, if anyone is jealous it's you!" said Riku while she pointed to Cree.

"Point that finger again and see what happens" I said

Riku slaps her sister across the face and says" I'll do more than point"

"You little" I say as I am about to tackle her to the ground.

"Hold it you two" says Uncle Shigure

Rail is holding me back and Ayame is hold Riku back. We are both giving each other an evil glare. Riku is struggling to get to me. I was just standing there in Rail's arms, calm and quite.

"You girls need to behave we have guest, I am tired of you two fighting all the time, Riku this, Cree that, ENOGUH!"Yelled Uncle. "Riku go to your room right now"

"What! Why do I have to go to my room and not her?" whined Riku

"Because she is involved in this battle and you are not, we need to speak with Cree about the battle and we cannot have you two in the same room!" yelled Uncle.

"Fine, but I won't regret saying this…Cree…I HOPE YOU GET HURT OR KILLED IN THE BATTLE!"Yelled Riku

Everyone gasped and Cree got mad at her. She just looked away from her.

After the battle talk Cree went to take a bath. After she got out she ran into Ayame.

"Oh Ayame sorry" I said

"Oh Cree, it's alright, my, you look cute in your pajamas" said Ayame

'Oh God, maybe I will get killed tomorrow so I won't have to marry THIS thing' I thought

"Have you seen Rail, I need to talk to him?" I asked

"I believe he's in his room, DEAR Cree" he replied

"Ummm, thanks." I said as I walked down to Rail's room. I knocked on his door and he came to the door and grabbed my arm and pulled me in and then locked the door.

"Holy Shit, Rail what's the matter?" I ask as I'm thrown on his bed

"Oh sorry, are you ready for tomorrow Cree?" Rail asks

"Kind of, I'm nervous, I mean, I heard that the prince of the South is going to be in battle with his uncle, what happens if he's like really cute and I freeze up" I babbled.

"Cree, relax, if anyone should freeze up, it should be him, from you being so beautiful." Replied Rail.

I was shocked for a minute then said "I thought you were not obligated to say stuff like that because I'm your sister?"

"I can say it when I want to, not when you ask me" he replied

"RAIL" I yelled

He came closer to me and stood in front of me and he grabbed my check and kissed the top of my forehead, right above my right eye.

"Go get some sleep we have a big battle ahead of us tomorrow"

"Ok, good night Rail" I said as I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Cree?" I heard him say. I stopped and look at him from behind.

"Yeah?" I reply

"I love you" Rail says

"I….I love you too, Bro" I say as I walk out of the room and go to mine to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Cree)**

When the sun was starting to rise, I was already up. I barely sleep last night. I was hoping that we didn't get the village in between this battle. 'If I lost that castle, I would surely lose it myself….go crazy.' I thought.

I looked at a picture of my mom and dad on my desk. Mom was so beautiful in this picture and dad was as handsome as can be. Akemi, my mom, which means bright beauty, had on a white mid-thigh dress with a little slit up the right thigh, with a blue rose over her heart, her hair was long and black as the night sky without stars. My dad, Junichi, which means obedient one, had on dark blue pants, with a lighter-dark blue shirt, his hair was long until mom made him cut, his hair was a light blue. I had on a blue dress with white lagans underneath. Mom had put a blue rose in my hair.

"Oh, so that's why I like the color blue so much, it's our family color "I said to myself then looked back at the picture.

We were at a stream in the middle on the forest when we came to visit Uncle Shigure. Riku was the one who shot the picture. I didn't want to get my picture so I took her camera and pushed her into the stream. I got scolded, but it was fun. After Riku got out of the water she ran after me. We ran around mom and dad four times before they stopped us.

"I'll never forget this moment….this is right before my parents were killed" I said to myself starting to cry.

After me and Riku were standing against our parents we heard a gunshot. Mom and dad looked at each other and told us to run away. At first my sister and I just ran behind a tree. When we saw a man standing in front of our parents, Riku started to silently cry. He said "My son will marry the heir to the thrown" and shot both mom and dad. I didn't understand what he meant and I still don't but, when I think back at the man who shot my parents….he looks familiar. Anyway, I took Riku's hand and I dragged her with me. We ran and ran as fast as we could, until we found the abandoned castle. Riku and I stayed there for hours on end. Riku fell asleep and I placed her head on my lap and soon I feel asleep as well. The next thing I knew there was a bright light in my face and I opened my eyes. It was Uncle Shigure and his guards. They took us back and told us that our parents were dead.

"Cree you alright" I heard a voice behind me.

"RAIL, GOD, don't scare me like that" I said "How did you get in my room?"

"Your door" he replied.

"But, my door was locked" I told him.

"So you thought, Cree"

"Oh"

"Are you thinking of your mom and dad?"

"How can you tell?"

"You're crying and holding the picture of them"

"Oh….yeah I was, I always do when I'm nervous"

"Ok, well you need to get downstairs, your uncle is waiting" said Rail

Rail was getting ready to walk out the door until I ran over to him and hugged him from behind and I cried into his back.

"Rail, I can't do this…it's been so long" I sobbed

Rail turned around and was holding me and telling me that it was going to be alright. He hugged me tighter every time I cried out loud. We stood there for a few minutes until Ayame walked past the door. He stopped and looked at the picture I had dropped going to hug Rail. He just stared at me and Rail hugging. He got a sad look on his face and walked away. After he left, Rail let me go and told me to finish getting ready. I nodded and got ready. I put on my clothes I used for battle and I grabbed my sword and other weapons. I looked at the sword; it was a combination of my mom's sword and my dad's sword. It was my dad's blade, but it was my mom's grip for it. The grip was blue of course, with a blue rose in the middle of the meeting of the grip and blade. I walked down to the throne room and I saw my uncle, Rail, Ayame, and Rail's dad, Akio, meaning glorious hero.

"Good morning Cree, I trust you sleep well" said Uncle Shigure.

"Yes Uncle, I did sleep well" I lied.

"Well plan is… same as always…attack when I say, fight for your life, come back when I say…..oh must we not forget….SHOW NO MERCY." Said Uncle

"Yes" Rail and I said in unison

"Good plan sir" said Ayame.

"Yes, well thank you, but I need you, Rail, and Cree to leave the room for a moment" said Uncle.

"Of course" we all said. We walked out of the room and Rail and I went one way Ayame went the other way. Half-way down the hall I told Rail I need to look in the library for something and we split.

I walked into the library and I went to the way back and instead of finding a book I found Riku.

"Hey Riku, what are you doing back here" I asked

She was on the floor with her head down in her lap and she mumbled something like "it's nothing". She sounded like she was crying, so I got on the floor next to her and asked her again.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" she yelled while looking me in the eyes and I could tell she was crying.

I put my arm around her shoulder and I pulled her close to me. She looked at me and she looked back to the floor.

"Sis, I really didn't mean what I said yesterday, I don't want you to get hurt or killed…. I was mad and embarrassed… I didn't know what to do." Riku said.

"We all know it's hard for you to deal with embarrassment" I said

"What is the supposed to mean" she asked

"You don't know how to deal with embarrassment, so you turn it into anger and take that anger out on me" I explained

"Your right…..you're always right" said Riku

"I'm not always right….I wish I was always right, but I'm not" I said

"There is another reason why I have been taking my anger out on you a lot more "

"Why?" I asked her

"It's because, I'm jealous of your engagement to Ayame" replied Riku.

"What, your jealous of my engagement with Ayame….but why?" I asked.

"Because….I...I love Ayame…he seems right for me" Riku explained.

"Well you can have him, I don't like him, and he's cocky and annoying"

"That's why I like him so much"

"Well maybe after the battle, I can ask uncle if you can marry Ayame" I said

"Really, you would give up your chance at happiness for me"

"Oh, trust me, I'll be happy without him and I'll be happy if my sister is happy"

"Cree, thank you" Riku said while hugging her sister.

"CREE IF YOUR IN HERE, COME ON WE NEED TO HEAD OUT." Called Rail

"Well looks like we have to go, Riku if anything happens, I love you Riku" I said while hugging her again.

"Cree, nothing's going to happen, but come home safe and unharmed, mom and dad want to see you home safe and sound" said Riku.

"Alright, love you sis" I yelled as I ran out of the library

"Right back at you, sis" I heard Riku yell back.

I ran to the front door and I stopped right before I went out.

"This is it, mom, dad, Riku, I'll come home….but Karu..Please I hope this battle does not get you involved" I said to myself.

I stepped outside and I saw my uncle on his horse ready to leave. I ran next to Rail and he grabbed my hand. I squeezed it and we took off.

"Let's do this" I heard Rail whisper.

"Yeah, let's" I whispered back.

'OFF TO BATTLE' I thought.

**(KURENO)**

We were on our way to the battle and I started getting an odd feeling in my stomach like I was going to see something I didn't want to see. Like something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Well then again I am going into battle so someone getting decapitated would scare me for life. As my brothers, Arisa, my uncles general, Arisa's dad, my uncle and I all rode horse back to the battle grounds I could see people coming in the distance it look like a bunch of black horses and black armor. Which really didn't surprise me, and as we got closer and closer I could see the image of the people better and they were mostly men. Then I seen a guy with white hair, and right away I knew it was Aqua's friend Rail. At that point it felt like my stomach became a bottomless pit

"Kureno for crying out loud are you ok? I have been trying to get our attention for the past five minutes," said Arisa with a mixture of worry and frustration.

"O sorry I'm just deep in thought I'm fine," I replied.

"You sure cause we can always go back if you don't want to go," she said.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you say so."

We rode on and then I saw a man on a horse waiting in the middle of the battle field. He was tall and had long black hair but he didn't look like a man who would be suited for battle. Uncle Hatori rode up and stood about five feet away from the man on the other horse and they started talking.

"That's Shigure Lacrow, he is the head of the family and leader of his kingdom," whispered Karu.

"Yeah he doesn't look it but he is the most skilled fighter I have ever seen in my entire life," comment Hikaru.

"How do you guys know all of this stuff?" I asked.

"It's a little thing I like to call research and observation little brother," said Hikaru.

"Yeah we have battled him before and him and uncle use to be good friends," said Karu.

"Yeah we found his journal from when he was a kid," said Hikaru.

"You two are so neby sometimes," I said, then I noticed that my uncle had given the signal for the head party to move back. So we turned around and went to stand with the rest of the army.

"On your call," shouted my uncle raising his hand to the air. When I look over Shigure was doing the same then all of a sudden his hand came down and his army started moving forward, and at the same time so did we. We charged, and as we met in the middle the battle had begun. Three men ran at me at with riffles I grabbed my pistol and shot each of them and rode off before I could watch them fall and die. Then I looked to my right to see someone getting their head chopped off. 'That's not something you see every day,' I thought. The battle went on for what seemed for hours and I found my brothers who had been searching for me to make sure I was doing ok then after they left to go back to battle I saw something blue and black speed past me. I don't know why but I followed it. When I found it, I found that it was a soldier, no scratch that a woman. She had been fighting a soldier from my army so I went over and as she was about to stab him with her sword, I grabbed her wrist and held it so she couldn't cause any further damage. Then she looked me and I stared into her eyes for what seemed to be forever until I finally notice that it was my greatest fear, it was Aqua.

"No, it can't be," I said, "No Aqua it can't be you can it?"

"No it can't be Karu," she whispered in horror and complete agony, "And it's not Aqua, my real name is Cree, and I'm assuming that Karu isn't your real name either, what is it then?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"Kureno," I said, "My real name is Kureno, and I am the prince of the South Kingdom, and I'm assuming you are from the Northern kingdom, am I correct?"

"Correct as you will ever be," she replied Horsley.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Lacrow?"

"O yeah I'm really going to tell a guy that I only knew for a few weeks that I'm a Lacrow and I'm in love with him o yeah real smart," she said and then gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"Well same here, but- LOOK OUT!" I said as someone came from behind her. She screamed and fell off the horse and was screaming in agony on the ground clutching her leg. I looked up to see that it was my uncle who had attacked her, he must have known that she was the princess. He was getting ready to give her a final blow but I had gotten between them.

"Kureno! What are you doing? Get out of the way, now!" he said sternly.

"No I won't let you hurt her," I replied.

"Ha! So you go and see her when you sneak out!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Kureno, I may be old but I'm not stupid you sneak out in the late hours of the night, for example last night, you were nowhere to be found then you magically appear out of nowhere!"

"So like you ever cared anyways, you said we can do as we please then you go and arrange marriages for all three of us! What is up with that?"

"What are you saying? Wait, where did the girl go?"

I looked around and couldn't see her anywhere, 'she couldn't have gotten far with that injury,' I thought 'so someone must have helped her.' Right as I was thinking that I saw Rail carrying her toward their base. "She is somewhere safe," I said.

"I will deal with you later," he said then turned to his general, "I want that princess captured and an escort to take Kureno back to the castle, he needs some time alone to think."

"But Uncle," I objected.

"I will deal with you later Kureno!" he said then rode away.

As we rode back to the castle all of a sudden we hear many horses coming our way and then everything blacks out and I fall to the ground.

**(Cree)**

As Rail carried me back to the base I was really hurt. My leg throbbed in pain and I just wanted to scream. I had to keep my mouth shut for mine and Rail's safety. One false sound and the Hikari's will find us. We were taking the back way. My head was buried Rail's chest and when I looked up I seen a small stream.

'That means we're near the old abandoned castle. '

"Cree, aren't we near that old castle that you and HIM went to see each other?" asked Rail

"Yeah" I said '

"Good, that means we are half way to the castle, just relax Cree; I'm going as fast as I can"

"No, go to the abandoned castle, it's our only chance to be safe, I can hear hours behind us, hurry"

"You're right; I hear it too, alright to the old castle"

Rail ran as fast as he could, we were an three inches away until Rail tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. He fell flat on his face and I was thrown half way away from him. I screamed a really loud scream. Rail and I heard people talking in the distance.

"I heard a scream, it came from over here" said a soldier

We heard footsteps, and a whole lot of them. Rail looked at me with a worried look and he smiled a half smile.

"Cree, hurry you can make it to the castle, you can crawl there"

"But what about you, what are you going to do?" I asked urgently.

"I'll be fine just go now!" I nodded my head and tried to get up to limp to the castle but I couldn't get up. I heard the voices of the soldiers getting closer so I crawled as fast as I could but the voices were getting closer then I heard one of them say:

"Look over there, there is a boy on the ground," said one soldier.

"He has the uniform of a Lacrow we will take him back to the battle field and leave him there for the Lacrows, we only have orders to get the girl," said another.

"Look ahead I see someone crawling!"Exclaimed a soldier on a horse, "Retrieve her she won't get too far!"

'Damn it,' I thought, 'I'm done for." I couldn't crawl anymore the pain was too bad so as they got closer I collapsed I tried to get back up but even if I slightly moved my leg it hurt so badly. 'Damn it, it's infected,' I thought before I completely blacked out.

'Mmm, heat hurts and my leg' I thought as I tried to sit up.

I woke up in a cold, old, and damp cell. 'I'm in the dungeon. If I'm right I should be in the Hikari's castle.' I got a really bad pain in my leg as I sat up, but I was able to sit up. I saw there was one window in the cell. As I looked out the cell door, I saw that there was no one else in the other cells and there were two guards at the door.

"I see you have woken up now princess" said a man with blonde hair down to his ears. "Did you uncle really think he could he could beat me in battle"

"What have you done with my family" I demanded

"Not a thing, they ran as soon as they heard we had you, but they took my nephew with them" said Hatori

"What nephew?" I asked

"You know him very well, his name is Kureno Hikari, you know him as…"

"Karu" I whispered

"Yes, I have known about your secret meetings every week" replied Hatori

"How did you find out about that?"

"I had an anonymous tip" he said with a big smirk on his face

I got a very worried look on my face and I felt sick to my stomach. I'm here and Rail is hurt and Kureno is at my castle. I hope my uncle does not hurt him. I want to cry but I can't. I won't cry in front of him, I won't show my weakness. I look up and see two boys standing behind Hatori. They both have brown hair but, one has blue eyes the other has brown eyes.

'These must be Kureno's older brothers, the twins' I thought.

"Boys, I need the two guards from here, so will you two watch her while we make plans to go and take Kureno back" said Hatori.

"Yes Uncle" said the twins in unison.

"WAIT" I yelled out

Hatori stopped and looked back at me. "What" he said.

"Why did you guys kidnap the princess and kill her centuries ago?"

"Why do you all think that, we did not such thing, it was the Teivel family"

"What" I said in shock

Hatori left with two guards in charge of the dungeon. The twins sat right in front of my cell and looked at each other and smiled.

'The Teivel family, but that's Ayame's last name' I thought

"So you're the girl our little brother is in love with" said Karu

'He's in love with me, I never would have figured' I thought

"It's too bad he won't get to see you" said Hikaru

"What "I finally said

They didn't answer me after that so I deiced to just rest a little bit. When I started to fall asleep the last thought I thought was 'Kureno, be safe'.

**(Kureno)**

I awoke abruptly to find myself in a somewhat descent cell it had a hay bed with a wooden bench and some food by the door. 'I'm not going to eat that,' I thought, 'I don't know what they did with it or how long it has been sitting there.'

"He is awake go get Lord Shigure," said a voice from outside the cell. About 5 minutes later a man with long black hair walked into the cell

"So you're Prince Kureno, the one who has been seeing my niece," said Shigure.

"How did you know about that," I said rubbing my head.

"Well I didn't know who you were so I was going to kill you but a friend of my niece told me who you were so there for I spared your life," He said evilly.

'Damn how am I gonna get myself out of this one?' I thought.

"Actually Rail has requested to meet with you so I will go fetch him, so you will have a visitor shortly," he said grimly.

'Crap, what am I going to do? What happened to Cree? I hope she is alright.' I thought. A few minutes later Rail walked in the cell on a crutch and his arm in a sling. He hobbled over to the wooden bench and sat down facing me.

"Ummm," was all I could say.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"If I know my uncle well enough she is in the dungeon at my castle." I replied.

"If she is hurt I swear to god Kureno. . ." he said trailing off.

"She won't get hurt more than she already is," I said through my teeth.

"She better not," he said lowering his voice, "I talked to Arisa we are going to get you and Cree out of the predicament you two are in now."

I nodded my head then said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Cree loves you and if anything happened to you she would be devastated and I can't stand seeing her upset," he replied.

"You love her don't you," I said half questioning and making a statement, "more than just like a non-blood-related sister."

He closed his eyes and put his good hand in a tight fist and said, "Yes, but I know she never has seen me like that and I think I already found someone new," he said looking up.

'I didn't have anything to say to it. I mean come on like I knew he liked her like that and she didn't like him back the same way I mean come on like I was suppose to know that ,' I thought

"This is going to go down real soon so make sure your ready when I come to get you, you got it," he said in a low voice.

"Alright," I said.

He got up and slowly headed for the door.

"Rail, wait," I said standing up. He stopped and turned to look at me, "Thanks."

"Just don't ever hurt her. 'Cause if you do I seriously will kill you," he said, then left.

After Rail left I sat on the make-shift bed that they gave me and was just speechless.


End file.
